


His First Real Love

by WonderWaffle



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Ultimis, modern take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWaffle/pseuds/WonderWaffle
Summary: Richtofen gets back to working after spending too much on his luxury lifestyle.





	His First Real Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Lost Never Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270629) by [GulliblePineapples (BooStar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooStar/pseuds/GulliblePineapples). 



Richtofen gazed and Dempsey who still sleeping peacefully. He was in a trance by his beauty- his very own boyfriend.

Last night's date went amazing for his first date in many years, or so he had thought. His very first date (and last till this point) was with a girl who had asked him out briefly before getting to know the real him and him realising she wasn't his type. However this time, he and Dempsey had known each other for multiple years, so Richtofen knew his lover saw something in him besides his charming looks. 

Interrupting him wandering in his thoughts, Dempsey gave in and began to snore again. Although normally he would find this rather irritating, Richtofen thought it was cute. Of course he would. He admired his American lover too much not to.

Before leaving his side, Richtofen gave his sleeping beauty a kiss on the cheek. Following this, he crept towards the door, careful to not wake Dempsey. One last glance, and he headed out, down the hall and to his study.

A few rooms down the hall, Richtofen heard the snoring and mumbles of Nikolai craving vodka his sleep. Takeo was the only one silent. 'He probably kept quite to preserve his honour', Richtofen smirked to himself.

Upon entering the luxury lounge, his study room, Richtofen was greeted by the fragrance of lavender. This was his home.

Three of the walls were lined with shelves which presented books, all of which were ordered in the alphabet. If one book was out of place, he would notice. Out the other wall protruded a log fire, which would keep Richtofen warm when the cold seeped in. Nearby was a luxury crimson sofa which he would lounge upon and read.

Opposite to this was his large desk. It was filled with multiple draws which would usually contain his important documents. He had a decision: work or enjoyment. The obvious choice would have been the latter, but Richtofen was not here to enjoy himself. No. Important matters were at hand.

He sat himself down, pulled out a pile of organised papers from under the desk, and equipped his spectacles. Sat there for hours, Richtofen bored himself reading and making notes. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. The debt he had racked up over the past year, buying new and dashing clothing, taking the crew to luxury restaurants, buying his beautiful mansion- it had all made him return to the line of work.

Creepily, the large mahogany doors opened slowly. A mysterious hand peered around the corner. Then an arm. Then... a Dempsey!

"Working as hard as ever, eh?" He grinned towards Richtofen. "You should really take a break..."

Richtofen just sighed. Dempsey was naive as ever, then again, Richtofen tried not to make a big deal out of how much debt they were really in. Instead, he simply covered it up with him being bored and wanting to go back to work.

Dempsey leapt for Richtofen, then tightly wrapped his arms around him. He returned the kiss on the cheek, them both grinning and blushing. His very own boyfriend.


End file.
